Something Unexpected
by rachcorleone
Summary: Sentindo a náusea começar a ser formar no meu estômago, eu me recusei a olhar para ele, mantendo minha sonda na lua, enquanto eu lentamente respondia. “Pierre... Você está aí há muito tempo?” -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **02/04/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

A lua estava cheia, seus raios de luz sendo apenas suficiente para iluminar a área. Eu estava agradecido por isso, por que mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eu tinha medo de escuro... Bem, não, isso não era inteiramente certo, eu não tinha medo da falta de luz, eu tinha medo do que estava escondido na escuridão, que eu não poderia ver.

Então, eu acho que por essa razão, era completamente irônico que meu único lugar de solidão, de paz, era sentando num parque, jardim, floresta... Não importava desde que houvesse natureza e fosse tarde da noite.

Eu não poderia contar o número de noites, durante a turnê, que me aventurei do lado de fora, uma lanterna na mão e apenas caminhado até encontrar algum lugar para me sentar. Então, é claro, havia aquelas vezes em Montreal, quando meu próprio quintal tinha tantas lembranças e eu apenas pularia a cerca e me sentaria no jardim do vizinho.

Eu acho que essa foi apenas uma mudança minha, uma que provavelmente nunca iria verdadeiramente sumir. Afinal, ninguém pode realmente encontrar paz; sempre haverá problemas que borbulham dentro de você, corroendo no fundo da sua mente.

Era um fato da vida; um que eu tinha aceitado.

Isso deve parecer muito depressiva e incomum teoria vinda do 'vivo e feliz David', mas como a maioria das coisas sobre mim, isso nunca foi dito.

Então, num grande desenho das coisas, não importava se isso fosse ser chamado de 'fora do personagem', desde que nunca fosse dada a chance para isso ser rotulado.

Eu os odiava – os rótulos. Eles eram coisas tão ridículas quando aplicadas às pessoas, assim como eram os estereótipos.

Eu detestava ambos e, infelizmente, estando na mira do público, eu era marcado com eles todo o tempo. Brilhante, palavras ofuscantes e categorias que a sociedade havia decidido que eu me encaixava.

Por que as pessoas precisavam deles tão desesperadamente? Era algum medo de perder o controle? Se eu pudesse colocá-los em algum lugar, então eu, no meu próprio modo, posso ter algum entendimento e me medir adequadamente?

Suspirando levemente, eu coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu estava pensando muito... Logo eu estaria mais deprimido do que eu estava quando cheguei aqui, e isso dizia algo.

Suspirando novamente, eu comecei a falar. "Por que eu tento tanto? Por que eu choro essas lágrimas em silêncio, quando tudo o que eu quero fazer é dizer ao mundo que eu estou morrendo por dentro? Por que eu me permito, sempre, esconder meus sentimentos, minhas várias máscaras caindo para cobrir as rachaduras que, lentamente, estão me despedaçando?

Por que eu não posso dizer a eles, por que eu não dizer à **ele**. Me traria paz? Ou iria estilhaçar o pouco que resta da minha alma?" fechando meus olhos, eu senti minha voz falhar levemente, enquanto eu fazia minha última pergunta. "Quando eu vou saber?"

Sem esperar uma resposta, eu me permiti suspirar mais uma vez, antes de cair de costas, aterrissando na grama, enquanto eu olhava para as estrelas.

"Nós somos tão insignificantes, apenas uma pequena mancha no universo... Meus problemas parecem tão pequenos comparados aos das outras pessoas. Eu acho que eu não sou mais que um almofadinha, eu eventualmente vou desaparecer." Sorri amargamente. "Um fim apropriado para David Desrosiers, ser esquecido, negligenciado e perdido entre um mar de nomes, vidas, pessoas que agraciaram a terra com sua presença."

Eu ri, mas isso foi qualquer coisa, menos feliz.

Deixando meus olhos deslizarem pela lua, eu suspirei o que eu achei ser a milionésima vez, antes de falar, minha voz tranqüila. "Eu acho que deveria me dar o incentivo de dizer a ele como eu me sinto, certo? Eu deveria valorizar minha vida e resolver, mesmo que eu fosse rejeitado, valeria a pena, ao invés de passar a vida sem saber como poderia ter sido, yeah?"

Meus lábios formando um pequeno sorriso triste, eu me fiz continuar; eu precisava colocar tudo para fora.

"Às vezes, eu realmente acho que eu vou apenas fazer isso, expor meu coração e esperar a inevitável estaca atravessá-lo, mas eu sempre paro, meu medo sendo melhor do que eu. Eu acho que é assim que se resume, meu total e completo medo de ser rejeitado, odiado, desesperado. Enquanto eu continuo dizendo a mim mesmo que eu não sei se ele vai me rejeitar, então eu tenho algo por que continuar lutando, me esforçando e sonhando sobre. Eu não posso arriscar perder isso."

Rindo levemente, eu sorri para a lua, enquanto dizia. "Deus, eu devo parecer louco falando com uma pedra no céu... Mas não é como se eu pudesse ir até um dos caras e falar essas coisas. Especialmente, não para ele. Deus, o quão maravilhoso isso seria? Eu posso ver isso. 'Hey, Pierre, eu estou apaixonado por você e tenho esses surtos de depressão, onde eu sento num jardim e explico minhas emoções para a lua. O que você acha?'"

Bufando levemente, eu estava para explicar como ele reagiria, quando eu ouvi o barulho de passos na minha direção, antes de parar fora do meu campo de visão.

Congelando, eu estava para erguer minha cabeça e ver quem era, quando ele falou, fazendo meu sangue congelar.

"Eu? Eu sou... Eu sou o cara de quem você gosta?"

Sentindo a náusea começar a ser formar no meu estômago, eu me recusei a olhar para ele, mantendo minha sonda na lua, enquanto eu lentamente respondia. "Pierre... Você está aí há muito tempo?"

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio tenso, antes dele falar. "Eu meio que segui você até aqui. Eu estava surpreso quando você apenas se sentou e fixou as árvores e flores e tudo o mais, mas você parecia tão sereno, que eu não disse nada. Eu esperei por uns cinco minutos, antes de ficar entediado. Eu estava para te dizer que eu estava aqui, quando você começou a falar."

Engolindo meu medo, eu fiz meu melhor para firmar minha voz, antes de dizer. "Então, você me espionou?"

"Não era minha intenção." Ele disse calmamente.

Suspirando levemente, eu fechei meus olhos, antes de recobrar minha coragem e perguntar. "Quanto você... Me odeia agora?"

Quando ele não respondeu após alguns momentos, eu senti meu coração começar a se quebrar, enquanto meus olhos começavam a lagrimejar. Sem conseguir impedi-las, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por minhas bochechas.

Mantendo meus olhos firmemente fechados, eu falei, minha voz apenas tremendo levemente. "E-esqueça isso, Pierre, apenas volte para o h-hotel e eu vou tomar o cuidado de ficar l-longe de você."

Quando ele não falou, eu tentei acalmar minha respiração e parar minhas lágrimas de caírem, mas eu não estava tendo tanto sucesso.

Uma pequena parte de mim havia esperado que ele me beijasse ou falasse que também me amava... Eu acho que elas sempre foram idéias tolas.

Essa linha de pensamento morreu, entretanto, quando eu o ouvi começar a se mover, mas ao invés de se afastar, ele se aproximou, antes de eu senti-li sentar-se perto de mim.

Confuso e, talvez, até mesmo um pouco esperançoso, eu abri meus olhos. Eu tive que secá-los levemente para deixar as coisas menos borradas, mas ele não pareceu notar; seus olhos estavam fixos no céu.

Eu ia perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele falou antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

"Eu... Eu não odeio você, David, eu estou apenas chocado... Quero dizer, eu nem mesmo sabia que você era **gay**, muito menos... Uh... Você sabe, que estava gostando de mim."

Eu senti uma pequena quantia de esperança crescer pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu lentamente me sentava até que estivéssemos sentados lado a lado, meus olhos ainda observando o rosto dele.

"Isso quer dizer... Que nós vamos ficar bem... Eventualmente?" eu perguntei, não conseguindo manter a súplica fora da minha voz.

Lentamente abaixando seu olhar do céu, ele se virou para olhar para mim, estudando meu rosto. Eu não queria interrompê-lo; eu não queria que minha pequena quantia de esperança desaparecesse se ele falasse não.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele quebrou a sonda, olhando para o chão, enquanto toda sua imagem pareceu mudar. Eu fiquei tenso instantaneamente; ele havia decidido algo, mas o que era exatamente, eu não tinha idéia.

"David, você é meu melhor amigo." Ele pausou e eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser notar que ele não havia usado o passado... Isso era bom, certo? Eu murmurei um pequeno 'é claro', sem saber se ele queria uma resposta, mas eu percebi que isso não poderia machucar.

Lentamente voltando a me olhar, ele mordeu seu lábio inferior levemente, antes de dizer. "Eu... Eu nunca pensei em você... _Dessa forma_ antes, Dave. Quero dizer, eu sei que fazemos coisas no palco, mas eu nunca pensei nisso como qualquer coisa além de brincadeiras."

Evitando meus olhos, eu pude apenas balançar a cabeça; eu havia esperado isso... Mas, Deus, isso tinha que doer tanto?

Respirando fundo, eu ia virar e olhá-lo novamente, quando eu senti as mãos dele apertando as minhas levemente. Meu corpo ficou tenso por alguns segundos, antes que eu lentamente movesse minha cabeça para olhá-lo.

Ele estava olhando fixamente para nossas mãos, seu dedão começando a correr levemente por minhas juntas.

"P-Pierre?" eu perguntei nervosamente.

Ele não respondeu verbalmente, em vez ele ergueu levemente minha mão, então ele pôde deslizar seus dedos por entre os meus, antes de colocar nossas mãos de volta no gramado.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar e borboletas surgirem no meu estômago, enquanto ele continuou a segurar minha mão.

"Eu nunca pensei em você de qualquer outra forma, David." Ele disse, enquanto lentamente movia sua cabeça para juntar nossos olhares. "Até essa noite."

Eu respirei tremulamente, minha mão livre agarrando a grama firmemente, enquanto eu perguntava. "O-o que você está dizendo?"

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu posso não entender o que é isso, mas eu sei que vê-lo triste me magoa e ouvir você falar que me evitaria, me fez querer te agarrar e me assegurar de que você ficaria ao meu lado para sempre."

Eu senti como se meu coração fosse explodir, eu estava até mesmo começando a tremer, havia muitas emoções dentro de mim.

"Hey." Ele disse, antes de soltar minha mão, a dele se movendo para acariciar minha bochecha suavemente. "Está tudo bem, David."

Eu dei uma pequena risada amarga, antes de dizer quase desesperadamente. "Okay? Merda, Pierre, você sabe quão malditamente confuso eu estou agora? Em um momento, você está dizendo que você nunca olhou para mim como mais que um amigo e, então, você segura minha mão. Que porra é essa? Apenas me diga, antes que eu comece a esperar por algo que você nunca irá me dar."

Depois de alguns momentos, ele suspirou levemente, sua mão caindo de minha bochecha, enquanto ele olhava para o chão. Uma pequena parte de mim desejava que eu apenas houvesse ficado em silêncio, ao menos a mão dele teria continuado na minha bochecha.

"David, eu apenas... Eu apenas não sei. Tudo simplesmente caiu no meu colo e eu não sei o que fazer. Quero dizer, uma parte de mim apenas quer ir embora e esquecer que isso já aconteceu, fingir que eu nunca ouvi nada, que nunca... Segurei sua mão."

Incapaz de parar as borboletas de bater em meu estômago, eu timidamente perguntei. "E a outra parte?"

Erguendo sua cabeça para me olhar, seus olhos não mostrando nada, ele disse. "A outra parte quer beijar você."

Eu senti meu estômago sacudir, enquanto meu coração se agitou.

"E qual..." eu pausei, umedecendo meus, de repente, secos lábios. "Qual parte está vencendo?"

Visivelmente engolindo, seus olhos correndo entre meus olhos e meus lábios, antes dele encontrar meu olhar e falar. "Essa aqui."

Inclinando-se para frente, ele pressionou seus lábios aos meus.

Foi inocente, nossos lábios mal se tocando, mas enviou faíscas por todo meu corpo, enquanto meus olhos se fecharam.

Lenta e hesitantemente, ele colocou sua mão na minha bochecha, assim que ele começou a mover seus lábios contra os meus.

Cuidadosamente, eu pressionei de volta, nossos lábios se movendo juntos suavemente em um beijo inocente.

Quando ele se afastou, eu deixei escapar a respiração trêmula, todo meu corpo parecendo que iria colapsar por causa de todas as emoções que estavam passando por mim pelos últimos minutos.

Lentamente abrindo meus olhos, eu olhei para Pierre. Ele estava olhando para mim com uma expressão ilegível.

"Pierre," eu perguntei. "O que... O que isso significa? Porque se você vai me dizer que isso não significou nada..."

Eu me calei, incapaz de terminar, não querendo dizer isso.

Correndo uma mão por entre seu cabelo, ele disse. "Olhe, David, eu não vou negar, dizer que não gostei desse beijo, porque eu gostei, eu apenas... Eu não sei, quero dizer, merda, eu apenas não sei."

Olhando para mim, sua confusão estava claramente escrita em seu rosto e eu não sabia como confortá-lo.

Sem parecer se importar com minha falta de resposta, ele continuou falando. "Eu... Eu realmente acho que eu gosto de você, é só que... Eu nunca realmente **gostei** de um cara antes."

Assegurando-me de que ele havia terminado, eu disse lentamente, tentando manter minha voz tão neutra quanto eu pude. "Eu acho que isso se resume em: você **quer** dar uma chance a isso ou não?"

Abrindo sua boca, ele ia falar, mas parou antes que qualquer com saísse. Fechando sua boca novamente, ele apenas olhou para mim.

Sentindo minha preocupação aumentar, eu não estava certo sobre o que era pior: ser completamente rejeitado ou ser rejeitado por que ele não queria tentar.

Resistindo ao desejo de juntar minhas mãos, eu apenas continuei olhando Pierre, ambos esperando e temendo o que a resposta dele seria.

Ele ia quebrar meu coração?

"David," ele disse, todo meu corpo ficando tenso, enquanto eu esperava por sua resposta. Quando eu senti a mão dele agarrando a minha, mais uma vez enlaçando nossos dedos, eu ousei ter esperanças.

Então, com um pequeno sorriso, ele disse as palavras que fez todo o meu ser querer chorar com alivio e felicidade.

"Eu quero tentar, nós."

Sorrindo largamente, ele inclinou-se para trás, deitando-se na grama, enquanto ele me puxava para baixo com ele, então eu pude descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Foi então que eu decidi: talvez minha teoria sobre a paz estava errada.

Talvez, você realmente pudesse conquistá-la.

Eu nunca ficaria mais feliz de ter me provado errado... Bem, talvez quando ocorreu de Pierre ser hétero.

Agora, isso era um grande erro.


End file.
